Audition info
So you're interested in joining the ranks as voice actor, eh? Let's see what you've got! AUDITION FAQ 1. What are the parts available? Parts periodically pop out depending on the material we receive. Also, parts may open up due to various circumstances that the original VAs may have to abandon the role. We are also looking for understudies for various roles. Even if you don't get a part but would still like to be considered for extras, please let us know in your audition. All available roles will be updated in the forum. So make sure to check the forum regularly. 2. How do I audition? We would like to hear your own unique interpretation of your character. Please write a monologue in your character's voice introducing your character. Fluency in your character's language (if applicable) is always an asset. But if you are unsure of how your character's accent sounds like, please use your own voice. We prefer to have a realistic and credible character over good accents. Make sure that your volume is loud enough to be heard. If you are auditioning for a Canadian Province or Territory role, you must also send a clip of your character singing the bilingual version of "Oh Canada". 3. Where do I send my auditions? Please send your auditions in .mp3 or .wav format to iammatthewian@gmail.com. Please label your file as: *character* auditions_by_ *your name*.mp3 or *character* auditions_by_ *your name*.wav 4. When are the deadlines? Deadlines will be announced in the Project Announcements in The iammatthewian Project Channel in YouTube. They will also be posted in the forum. 5. Is there a limit on roles? No. If you have versatile character voices and prove your voice to fit various roles perfectly, you may be invited to play multiple roles. By same logic, if we are unable to find the right voice for a character, we will maintain the right to reserve to give the role away until we find the right voice. 6. How are the voices judged? The voices are deliberated by a rotating 5-member panel. 2 members are from outside the hetalia fan community but have a professional or semi-professional voice over background in the industry. 2 members are from the Hetalia fan community who have a background knowledge on the characters. The last member is the project director who only exercises her power to vote in the instance of a tie-breaker. The rotating panel members are invited anonymously and are not aware of the other panel members as to eliminate bias on the judgments. 7. When do I know the results? Audition results are normally included in the Project Announcements in The iammatthewian Project Channel in YouTube. They will also be posted in The iammatthewian Headquarters Forum 8. What are you looking for in voices? We are looking for voice actors who have the unique ability to develop their own characters. We don't want to hear a replication of the original Hetalia voice actors, or someone who's just good at accents. Though accents and knowledge of the character's native tongue is an asset, it's not a requirement. So long as you prove that you've done research in your character and creatively apply what you researched into developing your character, that is more than enough. Some of the roles will occassionally require actors to do their own adlibs. AVAILABLE ROLES Role availabilities are constantly changing. Please refer to the The iammatthewian Cast and Crew page in the forum to see which roles and understudies are still available.